Gibdos' Curse
by K'ger
Summary: "Go away!" I scream, grabbing a broom in case the Gibdo tries to get in. "I just need directions to the Stone Tower! Please?" The voice shouts. Yeah, right. "Keep away from our house! My father is not one of you!" I respond, yelling. The voice doesn't answer. Good, it left. I turn and gasp as I stand on a piece of broken glass. MM. Oneshot.


My name is Pamela, I live in Ikana Valley, I know that sounds weird, doesn't it?

I really didn't want to move, my friends, my family, my home, it was all in Clock Town. But my father is a researcher, he studies natural phenomena, like fairies, ghosts and spirits.

He frightens me sometimes, the way he does not care. He seems to have no fear, he doesn't even care if he happens upon a Gibdo. I often have to take the reins, and sometimes, he doesn't come back for days on end.

But I've gotten used to Ikana Valley, and it is my new home. I liked to go out during the day and play near the Stone Castle, and imagine what it was like long ago. Were there kings and queens and knights in shining armor? Were there grand festivals that went on late into the night where people would forget their worries and enjoy the night?

Were there ever wars? Were there epic battles, clashes between countries? I liked to pretend that I'm a princess long ago, and I'd parade around the walls, laughing as I ran.

But then one day, my father set off, saying he was going to go inside a well. Like always, I was worried, but I kept telling myself he'd be fine, he was every other time.

But he didn't return that night, or the night after that, and I was alone. Alone in a valley I didn't want to move to be in, alone in a house I didn't like, with no one there to protect me. I am only ten.

Finally he came back, clutching a bleeding shoulder and feet dragging on the floor, I screamed and ran to fetch the bandages.

"What happened?" I cried, pushing my father into a chair and ripping his shirt away from the wound.

He groaned as I wrapped the wound, my stomach flipped over as the wound bled through the bandages faster than I could wrap.

"Strange…masked boy…attacked me under…the well…he told me that…if I liked Gibdos so much…I should try out being…one…" He managed to reply. I looked closely at his face, something wasn't right about him.

He had a strange quality about him, almost as if the air was thicker around him. I gasp as, slowly, black marks begin to appear across my father's chest and arms and face. I scramble to fetch more bandages, and franticly wrap the strange marks, trying to ignore the thought that, as I wrap his wounds, he's starting to look like a Gibdo.

I didn't want him to die, I didn't want to be alone.

I continued bandaging him, trying desperately not to cry. Suddenly my father shouted something I couldn't understand, as if her were mumbling, and pushed me aside. My father has never hit me before.

I can't hold in my tears anymore, and they come quite rapidly. My father hobbles toward me, frightening me even more. Mustering all the courage I can, I stood up and shoved my hands into his chest, he staggered backward, and fell into the basement. I ran to check if he is ok, he drags himself to his feet and looks at me with stange eyes that are not his own. They have a faraway gaze, locked in a confused fog.

I slammed the basement door shut and lock it, I slid down the wall and hugged my knees.

What am I to do? My father has transformed into a monster. I decide I need some air, and head for the front door.

I can't hold in my scream as I step out the door. Eight Gibdos were standing in my doorway.

I slammed the door shut and barred it with the bloodstained chair my father had been sitting on. I'm prisoner in my own home.

* * *

><p>It's been a week since my father transformed, and the Gibdos won't leave. They just kept circling the house.<p>

"Those inssside…our friendsss…brrrriiiiinnnng them!" They keep wailing, I haven't slept in days. My father keeps moaning in the basement too.

I don't know what to do.

"Hello?" A voice calls suddenly at my door, and I dropped the glass I was holding, sending it shattering on the ground. The Gibdos have never spoken like that before.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" The voice is male, I can tell. But I don't trust it.

"Go away!" I scream, grabbing a broom in case the Gibdo tries to get in.

"I just need directions to the Stone Tower! Please?" The voice shouts. Yeah, right.

"Keep away from our house! My father is not one of you!" I respond, yelling.

The voice doesn't answer. Good, it left.

I turn and gasp as I stand on a piece of broken glass. I fall to the floor and another wave of tears overtake me.

Why is life so unfair?

* * *

><p>Another three days passed, and the speaking Gibdo didn't return. In some ways I relieved, but I still don't know what to do.<p>

I've had enough, I can't take it any longer, who cares if there are Gibdos out there, I need air. Cautiously, I open the door, and I gasp and jump away. Standing on my doorway is a boy. He's probably a little older than me, maybe twelve or thirteen, and dressed completely in green. He has a sword and shield strapped to his back. He looks at me curiously, his hand was poised to knock on the door.

"Uh…hello? Wh-who're you?" I stammered, my heart begining to race, who is this boy? No one over comes to Ikana Valley. At first I worried he's a Garo, but they only show up once a month, and even then, they always wear dark robes. My eyes then notice the glowing yellow fairy floating around his head. Dad would love to research that.

"I'm Link." He says, making me stagger back. His voice is the same as the one who had knocked on my door three days ago.

"What do you want? I don't take in strangers."

"I noticed you had a lot of Gibdos, I took care of them for you, now could you please give me some directions to the Stone Tower? Tatl here is no good at directions."

"Hey! That's not true! I've just never been to Ikana before! That's all!" The fairy responds, shouting.

I went white as a sheet as my father pounds on the basement door. He's been getting more and more restless as the days have gone on.

"What was that?" The boy asks me, looking over my shoulder at the door.

"Um…nothing." I lied, trying to block his view, but it's no use, he's taller than me.

My father hits the door again, and this time, one of the hinges comes loose. I scream, not expecting to hear the hinge come loose. Another hit, and the door flew off, hitting the opposite wall. My father stumbles through the doorway, his bandages are falling off, revealing his black marks. His growls at the two of us.

Link pushes past me and puts a hand to the hilt of his sword. I grab his shoulder, screaming, "NO!"

He looked at me as if I'm crazy.

"That-that's my father." I said, looking down at my feet. "He-he's under a curse, a mean little kid in a mask did this."

Link looks at my father, then back at me as if he suddenly understands.

He lets go of his sword hilt and instead reaches into a pouch at his hip.

He pulls out a shiny blue ocarina.

What is he doing? I wonder.

He begins to play a haunting little song, and my father seems suddenly calm, his eyes glaze over, and then he falls flat on his back. As the boy continues his song, my father slowly begins to change, the black marks recede, and his face starts to look normal again.

He stays down after Link finishes his song.

"What was that?" I ask.

"Song of Healing. It works to heal most unnatural ailments." He answered, turning.

"Now, if you could point me in the direction of the Stone Tower?"

"Oh, sure, um, just go up that hill and when you reach the crossroads, go left. You should get there in about an hour."

And without another word, he goes outside.

"Thank you so much!" I scream, but he's already gone. my father groans, and I ran to his side.

"Huh? Pamela? Wha? -What happened?" He asked, sitting up and holding a hand to his head.

"Um…nothing dad, you just…slipped." I told him. For some reason, I didn't want to tell him. He'd probably just start worrying and blaming himself. And if I told him about Link, he'd probably track him down and pester him without end.

I was so happy my father was ok, and that he wasn't going to eat me.

I never told my father about Link. But I'm grateful for the boy in green every day. I thank him for every day I got to spend with my father, the days I thought I'd never get.

* * *

><p><strong>K'ger: So, this was pretty much a writing exercise I did, supposedly it opens up your imagination. Anyway, I thought it'd be fun to write about Pamela because not many people do.<strong>

**This is my first story in first person, so I'm a little clueless.**

**What did everyone think? Like? Hate it? please tell me in a review!**


End file.
